Tails' Hockey Adventure 3: The Kids
by DustinWayneWood
Summary: 10 years after the Tails Flyers turned evil and killed Eggman and Scourge, their own kids ran away from their home empire to plan their rebellion. Will the Kids of the evil team stand up to and defeat their parents? Or will Evil keep it's hold? (Note: Rated M for Death, Gore, and attempted suicide.)
1. Prologue

(I forgot do this: I own none of the charathcers, except my OC's. Noah Thompson belongs to bearvalley3365.)

Anyways, here's the beginning of the Final Story...

Tails' Hockey Adventure 3: The Kids

(OC's I own are: Sam, Rush, Rose, Diamond, Ruby, and Ginger.)

Prologue

It's been 10 years since the Tails Flyers won the Egg Cup... and took over Mobius.

However, this prologue takes place on a normal day in Station Square.

All the citizens were in their houses, because there was a excution.

We now go to the newly-built Yoshi Stadium, which is used for Hockey matches... and excutions.

The young man went by the name Noah Thompson.

He was a panda bear who stood up to the Tails Flyers empire, and is now paying the piper.

The guards shove Noah onto the ground, and then the Emperor (Tails) and the Empress (Amy) began the ceremony.

"State your name, rebel." Tails said.

"Noah. Noah Thompson." Noah said automatically.

"And now we have a name to match the face." Tails said coldly.

Tails and Amy stepped down from their thrones.

The citizens knew what would happen next...

Tails borrowed Amy's hammer, and swung it up high.

"Any last words, rebel?" Amy asked.

Noah shook his head No, then Tails excuted him by swinging the over-sized hammer onto the panda.

Blood and gore sprayed all over the place...

Tails and Amy sat back down on their thrones, then spoke to the camera directly.

"This is what happens when you try to rebel against us. Do not try to do it again. And... live a happy live." Tails and Amy said.

The camera showed it's colorful lines, then people quickly fled in horror.

The 6 kids saw the harsh, harsh excution...

"I can't believe our "Parents" would do that heartless thing!" Sam said, putting quotation marks around the word.

Sam didn't know how right he was...

So the question is this now.

Can the kids from the evil Tails Flyers beat their parents?

Or will the parents come out on top, and even kill/brainwash their own kids!?

This will be the end... of a grand legacy of Hockey...

End of Prologue

(This is a dark, dark beginning. Well... until Chapter 1, happy writing!) 


	2. Inviting (Pre-Tails Cup, Chapter 1)

Now that the prologue is done, let's move on into our dark and gruesome story...

Chapter 1

After the execution, the cleaning staff swept in and cleaned up the Stadium for the upcoming Tails Cup. (named after the Emperor)

Tails and Amy returned into the throne room of their fortess, only to be met by shocking news.

"The empire is in danger! Your kids have formed there own Hockey team and are going to enter in the Cup!" Sonic announced.  
"They are WHAT!?" Tails said with shock and anger.  
"They're entering the Cup, Emperor." Sonic calmly said.

Tails then wrote a letter, then came back.

"Have someone find and give this letter to our rebellious kids." Tails commanded.

Sonic did a salute, then left the room.

"Tails, are we really going to challange our own kids' Hockey team?" Amy asked.  
"Don't worry my love, if they make it to us, they can't win against us." Tails reassured her.

Little did Tails or Amy knew, this cup would be the end of their villanious rule...

Meanwhile, back in the Green Hill Zone...

"So, are we all set?" Sam asked.  
"Yes we are, Sam. Time to free Mobius from our parents!" Rush said.

As if a trigger, Sonic knocked on their treehouse door.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Sonic asked.

Sam opened the door, and saw him.

"Ah, there you are! I was ordered to give you this letter." Sonic said.

Sam received the letter, then quickly slammed the door in Sonic's face.

"Who was it Sam?" Diamond asked.

"A commander from our parent's empire gave us this letter." Sam said.

Ginger freaked out when she heard about the Commander, and she grabbed her gun.

"Ginger, what the heck are you doing!?" Rose asked with worry.

"If they sent us a letter, they're probably going to kill us!" Ginger said before pulling the trigger.

Sam knocked it out of her hand, the bullet hitting the roof of the house.

"ARE YOU NUTS!? Besides, this is a invite to the Tails Cup that's being held in their empire." Sam said.

Ginger apologized, and then they filled out all of the required information.

Then, as if magical, the kids were automatcially knocked out and teleported to Yoshi Stadium.

End of Chapter 


	3. Faking Cup (Chapter 2, Match)

(I apologize for the rapid changing of the game system, but this system is like the one you saw in Specating back in the last story.)  
Anyways, let's move on.

Chapter 2

Before the kids were fully teleported to Yoshi Stadium, there's been stirring occuring.

And I mean that type of stirring that happens when there's paranormal activity.

In the afterlife plane...

"What! You're telling me I can go back!?" Noah exclaimed.

There were 2 hedgehogs in front of him, both in white.  
These were the Hedgehog Gods that Sonic and his friends beileve in inside their regilion.

Anyways, the hedgehogs shook their head, and then turned Noah around.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Noah asked.

They didn't have time to respond, as they kicked Noah out of the Plane, making him not only be formed in a new body...  
But to also crashland him into the Stadium.

Back with the kids...

"Ugh... Were are we?" Sam asked.

"I don't know..." Rose said.

They didn't have to wait long to find their answer.

They were teleported just outside Yoshi Stadium!

"Huh. Well look at this convinvence." Rush said.

They walked into the Stadium, only to find themselves knocked out cold again!

However, they re-awoke much sooner, only to find themselves... on the rink?

"What the? How did we get here?" Diamond asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Presenting the rebel team, the Diamond Stickies!" Omochao announced.

The crowd booed at them. (Quite obiliovs.)

"And now, there oppenents, and rulers... THE TAILS FLYERS!" Omochao exclaimed.

And there they were.

"Mom? Dad?" the hedgehogs exclaimed, in horror.

"Welcome kids to your potential brainwashing area!" the team exclaimed.

Suddenly, they saw the capsules from eariler.

"What the heck is going on!" Rush yelled out.

"It's simple really children. We lured you here using a fake invite." Tails said.

That's when the crowd laughed at the poor, yet dumb, children.

"And now, we have a wager for you." Amy said.

"If you win, you can be our new rulers or kill us." Tails said.

The children gasped in horror of the winning bet.

"But, if you lose, you get brainwashed!" Amy said.

"It's a deal, Mom and Dad!" Sam said, while shaking hands with his father.

"Sam, are you nuts!?" Rush asked.

"No, because we're going to beat you!" Sam exclaimed.

Once again, the crowd laughed, and so did the parents.

"We'll see about that, kids." Tails said.

And the game began...

1st Period Goals: Tails 2, Silver 1, Sam 1 (Tails Flyers up 3-1)

"I saw this coming..." Diamond exclaimed.

2nd Period Goals: Silver 2, Tails 1, Sam 2, Diamond 1 (Tails Flyers up 6-4)

"Give it up kids! You have lost." Tails said.

"No, we can do this!" Sam said.

How wrong he was...

3rd Period Goals: Tails 2, Silver 2 (Tails Flyers win 10-4)

"Hah! Too easy!" the team said in unison.

That's when the kids saw the light at the end of all this... dissappear.

End of Chapter 


	4. Brainwashing Fun (Ch 3)

Long time between updates, I know...  
But this story has already met it's end!  
And so... this will be the last chapter before the Epilogue...  
So, let's get on with it!

Chapter 3

The kids were inside each sperpate capulses, waiting for the dreaded ceremony to begin...

Before they started, Tails got the microphone and spoke to the public.

"Fellow citizens, these are our last rebels of our Empire!" Tails said, then handed the microphone to Amy.

"We also captured a certain trouble-maker... Noah Thompson!" Amy said.

And sure enough, Noah was in a capulse with the other 6 kids.

"And so, we will brainwash these rebels to secure our Empire..." Amy said, putting down the microphone.

The kids and Noah thanked their lucky stars they weren't going to be executed.

Unluckily... that would be the last thing they would do...

The brainwashing process works the same way as Robozation.

Starts at your feet, and makes it's way upwards.

The kids turn to see who would be pulling the lever, when they received a shocking truth...

It was the author!

"Now, our friend Dustin shall pull the lever to begin the ceremony!" Tails said.

I nodded, and pulled the lever.

The process only took 10 minutes, but Sam and the rest of the kids did not enjoy it.

That was... until it was over.

They stepped out of the capusles, and then opened their near-lifeless eyes...

"So kids, do you accept our Empire now?" Tails and Amy asked.

They just simply nodded their heads, which earned cheers from the public.

Little did anyone know was that no-one could save them now...

End of Chapter 


	5. Dark Ending to Trilogy

Well... this is it.  
The final chapter of the triolgy.  
There will be a new series involing Hypnosis and Mind Control a little later on.  
But for now... here we go.

Epilogue

The world of Mobius never was the same again after the 6 kids got brainwashed.

Mobius rebuilt itself into the Tails Flyers's image.

Tails and Amy somehow got Shadow's immortality.

And the kids?

Here's how each of them wound up in a nutshell:

Sam was brainwashed into the military.

Rush Was brainwashed into the world of business.

Rose was also brainwashed into business.

As for the other 3...

They died shortly after the process due to a gunfight outside the Stadium.

So, 6 kids started, only 3 survived.

Leaving only one obstacle left.

Me. (A/N: Mini Self-Insertion time!)

"Ugh... Where am I?" I said.

Then, it all came back.

The Flyers knocked me out. (See Chapter 9 of THA 2.)

Unluckily, I was going to be executed in front of everyone.

So... No-one lives happily ever after.

Not even the author who could of saved the kids...

But did not.

*Guillotine noise*

The End

(And so marks the end of the THA Triolgy. I hope you enjoyed.) 


End file.
